Brainiac (Injustice)
Brainiac is the main antagonist of the 2017 video game Injustice 2. ''He is a ruthless and megalomaniacal alien super-computer being, intent on conquering the entire universe, destroying Superman himself and enslaving all life forms he encounters. Despite him being the ultimate villain of the entire game itself, Brainiac is also a playable character in the game. He is voiced by actor Jeffery Combs. Overview Information Brainiac is a megalomaniacal genius who roams the universe, collecting knowledge to increase his intellectual and scientific prowess. Obsessed with establishing his superiority, Brainiac captured Krypton’s greatest cities, then eradicated what remained or so he thought. Tales of the “Last Son of Krypton” have reached far into the stars. Now, the Collector of Worlds comes to Earth to finish his accumulation of Krypton -- and discovers a new world worthy of his collection. History Brainiac is the knowledge-obsessed alien conqueror from Colu. Having bonded with his highly advanced ship, Brainiac roams the cosmos, hoping to study and exterminate everything in the galaxy. Many years ago, Brainiac caused the destruction of the planet Krypton. Kara Zor-El, who was a teenager during the attack, was able to remember the invasion that only she and her baby cousin Kal were able to escape from. Years later, after Kal had landed on Earth, grown up, became the hero Superman, lost his wife Lois to the Joker, and spent five years attempting to set up a new regime, Brainiac arrived at Earth and had analyzed that Superman's rise and fall had irreversibly compromised Earth's defenses, making it a prime target for invasion. Brainiac contacted the super-intelligent gorilla leader named Gorilla Grodd, and the two formed a partnership. Grodd's task was to organize Earth's villains against any heroes that would challenge Brainiac in the form of what Grodd would call "the Society". Hacking into Batman's security program known as Brother Eye, Brainiac was granted complete control of all of Earth's electronics, thus initiating his invasion. Earth's heroes, with Superman's help, managed to successfully defeat Brainiac but, since the alien had abducted major cities and kept them trapped on his ship, his fate - whether he was to live or die - lead to another conflict between former super-friends Superman and Batman. In one scenario, if Batman were to beat Superman, Brainiac would be apprehended and kept alive. Superman would be sent into the Phantom Zone, and Batman and Earth's other heroes would attempt to continue to fix the world, one of those tasks being freeing Brainiac's trapped cities. In another scenario, if Superman were to defeat Batman, the Kryptonian would execute Brainiac and bond with his ship, therefore becoming the new Brainiac. With Brainiac's intelligence and powers, Brainiac-Superman would mind-control Batman to be his mindless servant as he set out to fix his former regime. Personality As in every incarnation of the character itself, Brainiac is an extreme and pure megalomaniacal individual, being intent on establishing his superiority all over the universe. Despite being just a megalomaniac, Brainiac is also an extremely powerful, malevolent, ruthless, sadistic, selfish, egotistical, diabolical and highly sophisticated individual, able to outsmart his enemies with him being a super-computer creature. In fact, he really is the ultimate personification of megalomania and power hunger, as he is seeing nothing more or less than conquering the universe and destroying Superman and his own allies, etc. Physical Appearance Brainiac is a tall, muscular-build, a bit large and humanoid green-skinned alien being with no hair. He has a cybernetic prosthetics and a protective armor warping his body, with little purple tubes around his head. Powers and Abilities Brainiac has many powerful and incredible powers and abilities, such as: Powers * '''Superhuman Intelligence:' Brainiac most notorious ability is his extremely advanced intellectual capabilities, being considered to one of the most intelligent beings in the entire universe itself, and he uses this ability to outsmart his enemies. ** Psionic Powers: His superhuman mental faculties have displayed a degree of psionic capabilities. ** Technopathy: His superhuman mind can can even mentally interface with technological equipment. * Augmented Physiology: Brainiac's body is augmented with extremely advanced cyber-prosthetics which are very powerful. ** Superhuman Strength: Brainiac is incredibly powerful, having physical strength in superhuman levels. He can go toe-to-toe with Superman and even overpower him physically. ** Superhuman Durability: In addition to his incredible strength, Brainiac possesses physical endurance in superhuman levels that enables him to stand against assaults. His durability is mainly factored by his extremely proactive armor around his body, as it could easily take hits from Superman's heaviest strikes. ** Superhuman Speed: Brainiac is extremely fast, knowing to use his speed against his enemies, especially against Flash, even if the latter is the fastest being alive. Brainiac possesses great reflexes in superhuman levels which enables him to know when to attack when he is being assaulted. He physically combated Batman, an armor-enhanced combat master, and Superman, a solar-powered Kryptonian with armor and a degree of martial arts skills, all on his own and even overpowered the a few times. ** Regenerative Systems: Brainiac's augmented body has regenerative protocols that are able to help his body to heal from wounds. ** Flight: Despite having not using for many times, Brainiac possess the ability to fly, and he uses it in order to face against Superman. ** Tentacles: Brainiac body has six retractable tentacles on is back, which are also highly self-efficient in combat. During his battle with Superman and Batman, his tentacles were able to fight them both while he stood relaxed with his arms folded. Gallery BrainiacInjustice2.jpg Trivia * Brainiac served as a stage interactible on the Insurgency (Stage) in the original Injustice: Gods Among Us. He was originally believed to be Brain, until data on the 1.06 patch notes confirmed his identity. Category:Fighter Category:Injustice Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Nemesis Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Possessor Category:Justice League Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Pure Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Tyrants Category:Wrathful Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Extravagant Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Humanoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cataclysm Category:Evil Creation Category:Brutes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Saboteurs